1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for mounting various articles to floors of vehicles, and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for anchor bolt reinforcement.
2. Description of the Related Art
In automobiles and in other applications, bolts passing through the floors of the vehicle or the other application often are used to mount devices to the floor. Such bolts often are referred to as anchor bolts. It is desirable to increase the strength of the anchor bolt attachment without increasing tooling and manufacturing costs.